


Celebrate Our Love

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hanukkah, Holidays, Interrupted Declaration of Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Oliver and Thor celebrate a new holiday together, but what they really want is to celebrate each other.
Relationships: Thor/Oliver Wood
Series: Make the Dust Fly [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Kudos: 1
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Thor Bingo 2020-2021





	Celebrate Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFRollADrabble June 2019 Thor/Oliver Wood/Holiday  
> #MMFBingo20 Square B5: Interrupted Declaration of Love  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square B1: Hanukkah  
> #ThorBingo Square 02: Secret Relationship

When Oliver had agreed to attend Anthony's party, he hadn't realized that it was going to be a Hanukkah party. Thor had come along as a favour and as a friend, despite the two of them secretly seeing one another for the past year. They had yet to reveal their relationship to their friends and family, but Oliver hoped it would be soon. He adored Thor more than anything and was hoping that the God of thunder felt the same.

"What are they doing with the candles?" Thor asked Oliver as he appeared in the doorway to the living room. He had two drinks in hand and gave Oliver one before sipping his own.

Oliver smiled at Thor. "It's part of the Hanukkah celebration. They light the menorah eight nights in a row to commemorate the rededication of the Second Temple in Jerusalem," he explained, nodding to where Anthony was reading from the Torah. His wife lit the candles as he read, bathing the room in its gentle light. "There's a lot more to it than that, but I don't want to be rude and talk too loud while they do the ceremony."

"It's quite beautiful," Thor murmured, his lips close to Oliver's ear and making him shiver. He had a way of being able to do that even in a crowded room.

"It is," Oliver replied, secretly taking Thor's hand between them. He squeezed, smiling slightly when Thor gently bumped his shoulder with his own. "You celebrate many beautiful occasions too, don't you?"

Thor nodded and then tugged Oliver backwards into the kitchen so they could have a little privacy and speak without interrupting. He brushed his knuckles down Oliver's cheek and smiled. "We do, but it has been quite some time since I had cause to celebrate. You, though, are reason enough to find cause to celebrate again."

This had to be his moment, Oliver thought, the moment he could finally tell Thor his true feelings. Shaking away his nervousness, Oliver cleared his throat and began to reveal his heart to his lover. "Thor, I-"

Before he could say anything further, Anthony and his wife entered the kitchen and Thor dropped his hand. The moment was lost, and the three words Oliver so desperately wanted to say were lost as well. At least for the time being.

Instead of trying to cover up the moment, Oliver gestured toward the dining room. "Do you want to get something to eat and drink? I think Anthony mentioned we could eat after the candles had been lit for the night."

Looking slightly disappointed at the interruption, Thor nodded. "Yes, but perhaps later on, when we are alone, we can continue our previous conversation."

"I'd like that," Oliver replied, feeling relieved that Thor wasn't upset he hadn't revealed his true feelings.

As they went through to the dining room, Oliver knew that there would be time for them to talk later when the part was over, and they were alone. Some things were better revealed without the prying eyes of others, especially since Oliver knew he and Thor wouldn't want to keep their hands to one another once everything is left out in the open. First, they would celebrate this memorable holiday with friends, and then they would celebrate their love of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
